Captain America
by mais-la
Summary: Mild spoilers if you don't know the time period for Captain America. Germany/Reader with hints of America/Reader. Lemon, as well!


Ludwig sighed again, "I really don't want to go see this movie, [Name]." [Name] just giggled and waved her hand at him. It was CAPTAIN AMERICA. She had to go see it! Regardless of what connections it had with her EX-boyfriend, as she had to point out to her over-protective current boyfriend several times.

"I have to go see it! And if you don't want to go, fine." She pouted and crossed her arms, "But we're already at the theater and I already bought the tickets." Maybe it was [Name]'s persuasion skills or his likeliness to his relative who hated to waste money, that Ludwig gave into [Name] and walked into the movie theater with her.

They were only half way through the movie and Germany was already sitting, tense in his seat, with his arm's crossed over his chest and a pissed-off expression on his face. All of that due to [Name] 'sitting' beside him. What she was actually doing was sitting on the edge of her sit, a brilliant smile on her face as Captain America kicked ass.

Ludwig scowled again, she was nearly chanting 'Red, white, and blue'. It was bad enough he had to be dragged here and reminded of his country's dark past, but he also had to see his girlfriend practically seduced by America via a man wearing tights!

By the time the credits were over, yes, Ludwig was shocked he had lasted that long, too, he was ready to GO HOME. But no, [Name] just couldn't let it rest. "Wasn't that SO good?" She squealed while walking out of the theater. Ludwig just grunted.

"Oh come on! All that action and you still didn't like it?" She spoke exasperatedly, waving her hands in the air, still hyper off of the high from the movie.

Ludwig grunted again and then added, "It was okay." He didn't know why he cared about his opinion so much when America was probably going to jump from out behind a corner at some point and sweep her off of her feet.

When they entered the car, [Name]'s sugar rush had either ended or slowed considerably so the tension in the air was thick. "Ludwig… what's wrong?" She asked, much more sober than she had been earlier.

"Nothing is wrong." He replied, just as tensely before, his eyes fixed on the rode like prey. [Name] could have rolled her eyes, but he seemed really kind of upset about something.

"Seriously, tell me." [Name] insisted, to which Ludwig just shook his head again. Even [Name] was starting to get a little impatient.

"Ludwig. Tell me!" She insisted, more forcefully. It took all of his will to not slam on the breaks and tell her exactly what was wrong, so he settled for telling her what was wrong.

However, he couldn't place into words exactly what was wrong, so he settled for a very brief explanation, "America."

[Name]'s eyebrows shot up, "Alfred? But he wasn't even there." The elicited another growl from Ludwig.

"The way you were acting towards him." He explained, still just as angry.

"Oh, Ludwig, I liked the movie! That's all!" [Name] tried to explain, earnestly, as they pulled up to the house.

Ludwig was silent for a moment, To be honest, he actually believed her. But his adrenaline was pumping now, and his thoughts began to head in only one way. He exited the car silently, [Name] following worriedly after. Was he still mad at her? Once they were inside, Ludwig closed and locked the door.

Before [Name] knew what was happening, she was pinned to the door with Ludwig pressing his body close to hers."I didn't like the movie, [Name]", he whispered in her ear.

"Do I need to make up the two hours to you?" [Name] asked, her breathing beginning to quicken excitedly.

Ludwig pressed closer and responded in a hushed voice, "I really did not like the movie. Maybe four." [Name] just grinned in return before the two's lips met hungrily.

Ludwig reached both hands around [Name] to roughly grab her ass and lift her to wrap hers legs around her waist.

He rolled his hips into hers as the two passionately kissed, both already breathless. Ludwig broke off the kiss to nip, suck, and nuzzle at the flesh on [Name]'s neck, earning a moan from her. "L-Ludwig…" He growled at her moan before she continued, "B-bedroom!" He grunted again and the next thing [Name] knew was being pinned down into a comfy mattress.

Clothes began to come off. Ludwig massaged [Name]'s breasts gently through her bra and shirt before skillfully unclasping her bra and then removing both offending articles of clothing. His head moved down to pleasure her mounds, as did one hand. And with his free hand, he unclasped the button on top of her shorts and began to tug them down, patiently.

[Name] moaned again, and pushed her shorts down past her butt herself, arching into him, and in response he flicked her nipple, earning a surprised yelp from [Name]. His eyes were drawn to her bottom half, "No panties…?" He mumbled, in mild surprise. [Name] shifted her eyes to the side and her face flushed a little more. Ludwig just chuckled and continued.

He sat back on his heels and mumbled, "Come here…" with a small growl accompanying his voice. [Name] nodded eagerly and straddled his hips, slowly lowering herself onto his shaft. Once he was inside her, he slowly rocked, letting out a leisurely growl. [Name]'s head rolled back and she moaned, bucking her hips at the same slow, leisurely pace. It was better like that, both of them would insist. Savoring the moment was nice sometimes.

Ludwig's hands traveled from [Name]'s shoulders to her breasts, only lightly touching causing her to mewl in pleasure. His hands travelled down to her hips where he rubbed circles with his thumbs. Their rocking continued as she traced his body with her tongue. He let out a long, slow hiss as she did just such. They pace they were going at was maddening, his head was swimming. His body felt like it was on fire from the intensity of it all. Even at the slow pace, his release was growing closer, stronger. As was [Name]'s as he lightly flicked his tongue over her nipples.

Their moans and grunts increased in volume and occurrence as the pace began to quicken slightly, Germany groaned. [Name] gasped, "I-I'm close."

Well, close was only counted in horseshoes and hand grenades in his opinion. His pace increased and he snapped his hips to make sure he reached the maximum angle. With a final stroke, [Name] cried out, "Ludwig!" And Ludwig grunted and let his head fall back as her walls tightened around him and he came inside of her. The only sound now was panting coming from the both of them as they recovered and shifted positions to be laying in bed, beneath the cover.

[Name] grinned, "Maybe next time we can watch 'Saving Private Ryan'."


End file.
